Episode 5184 (5th June 2019)
Summary Grace discovers that Harry has been charged for the hit-and-run and sets a trap for him, waiting for him behind Sylver's Workshop with a gun. Peri is delighted when Liberty asks her to be her bridesmaid due to Farrah's departure, but Ste is furious after seeing her social media pictures. Mercedes turns to drugs again, whilst Goldie is jealous when Cindy begins flirting with Joel. Plot Harry notices the headline about being charged with the hit-and-run outside Price Slice. Ste visits Tony and asks after Harry, but Tony asks him to leave. He bumps into Peri who walks out. Grace wakes up in a good mood and Jesse bins the newspaper. James tells Harry to keep away from Grace, and tells him that he's going to find Sadie. Grace is determined to try walk on the bars. Jesse tries to stop Grace from leaving. Cleo is disappointed when Joel makes clear that he's furious over the ad. Cindy bumps into Joel in Price Slice and tells her that she's interested in moving in with him. Harry offers to help Tony by delivering food due to Ollie and Darren's absences. Harry convinces him to let him do something. Misbah's sister, Kameela, arrives, bringing food for the evening meal and showing Liberty the outfit that she finished sewing for her wedding to Sami as well as the bridesmaids outfits, which Liberty loves. When Liberty points out that she'll be a bridesmaid down now that Farrah has moved to Canada, Yasmine suggests Peri. Liam reads the paper and finds that Harry has been charged. He has flashbacks to the crash. Lisa is confused when Liam snaps at him. Grace reads a headline and realises that Harry ran her over. Grace confronts Harry, who gets upset that nobody believes him. Grace vows to make Harry pay. Cindy asks Cleo what Joel is like to live with. Cleo tells Cindy about Joel walking around in a towel after having a shower. Cindy gets dreamy when Cleo tells Cindy that Joel enjoys exercising shirtless. Cindy decides to buy a property as soon as possible. Grace vents about Harry being out whilst she can't do the simplest things. Grace notices her bear on the shelf and asks Jesse to hand it to her. Tony tells James that Tony is innocent, but it is clear that James has his doubts. Mercedes phones a dealer for a "pick-me-up". Sylver thinks that Mercedes is upset over Grace's struggles. Misbah invites Peri to celebrate Eid with them, which she accepts. Goldie is upset to see Cindy and Joel together. Lisa offers to help Liam at The Loft, and makes clear that she knows that Liam is struggling. Harry apologises to Tony and they have a heart-to-heart. Ste finds the photo that Peri posted at the Maaliks' and shows Jonny. Jonny advises Ste to do something about it. Jesse is concerned to find Grace missing and her bear open on the table. As Harry makes the delivery, Grace waits for him behind Sylver's Workshop, armed with a pistol. Cast Regular cast *Jonny Baxter - Ray Quinn *Grace Black - Tamara Wall *Courtney Campbell - Amy Conachan *Cindy Cunningham - Stephanie Waring *Walter Deveraux - Trevor A. Toussaint *Joel Dexter - Rory Douglas-Speed *Jesse Donovan - Luke Jerdy *Liam Donovan - Jude Monk McGowan *Ste Hay - Kieron Richardson *Diane Hutchinson - Alex Fletcher *Tony Hutchinson - Nick Pickard *Peri Lomax - Ruby O'Donnell *Lisa Loveday - Rachel Adedeji *Misbah Maalik - Harvey Virdi *Yasmine Maalik - Haiesha Mistry *Cleo McQueen - Nadine Mulkerrin *Goldie McQueen - Chelsee Healey *Mercedes McQueen - Jennifer Metcalfe *Sylver McQueen - David Tag *James Nightingale - Gregory Finnegan *Liberty Savage - Jessamy Stoddart *Harry Thompson - Parry Glasspool Guest cast *Kameela - Anu Hasan Music Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019